Ark of Truth: Missing Scene
by SPT
Summary: Now a series of missing scenes from Ark of Truth; focusses on the team through and past the end of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ark of Truth- Missing Scenes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not making any money, yada, yada, yada**

**Rating: K+**

**This is a missing scene/add on for Ark of Truth that I wrote quite awhile ago. There's more in my head involving the rest of the team but nothing on paper yet, so I thought I'd post this portion and see if people thought it was worth continuing. Let me know.**

* * *

"Why'd they stop?"

Cameron's voice came brokenly through the small speaker on the console, "I don't know… but I'm glad they did."

Sam and Marks shared a confused look when the transmission cut off abruptly. Cam's replies had been off since she'd told him the replicators had begun attacking the core and it was time to take out the queen; he'd taken his damn sweet time doing it too. Something was up with him. "Me too, Cam. Hey, I'm going to re-route navigation and hyperdrive back to command so we can shut down the Asgard Core. You'll be able to set a course back to Celestus in a minute."

She began working, not really needing a response to her statement, but stopped nearly a full minute later when Mitchell's "right" came through.

Sam could already hear the marines cutting through the door and figured whatever was bothering Cam could wait until she and Marks were released from the Core. After the few minutes it took to make sure the Core was properly shut down, they slid down side by side with their backs against the console; there was nothing left to do now but wait.

**STARGATE: SG-1**

Mitchell's head dropped back against the chair as the last remnants of his adrenaline rush quickly drained away; his body's natural stimulant was the only thing that had kept him moving despite his injuries. He hurt in parts of his body that he'd hadn't even known existed.

And now Sam wanted him to move.

_Rriiiiight_, good luck with that one.

Cam let out another small moan as he sat forward in the chair, stars instantly exploding before his eyes. He choked back the bile churning in his gut and looked toward the navigation station; it might as well have been a million miles away for all he could move right now. But he had to try; they'd left Teal'c, Daniel and Vala on that planet without any backup and it was tearing him up inside.

Stealing himself against the pain he knew was coming, Cameron pushed himself into a semi-standing position still leaning heavily on the chair's armrest; his vision grayed and the world tilted crazily but he managed to remain conscious.

So far so good.

The first step was his undoing; his right leg buckled beneath him the instant it was forced to take his full weight. Thankfully he was unconscious before he hit the cold steel floor.

**STARGATE: SG-1**

Major Marks stared at the P-90 still in his hands- you never knew when those little buggers were going to re-animate without warning, "how much of the ship do you think they ate?"

"Enough that we're going to have some major repairs to do when we get home, but we should be able to make it back without any serious problems. Although, I bet that C4 Cam set off to take out the Queen did a fair bit of damage too;" she shrugged, "I guess we'll have to wait for a full damage report before we know for sure."

They lapsed into silence again; each listening to the sound of the cutting torch as it slowly worked its way through the solid steel door. Sam's thoughts drifted to Daniel, Vala and Teal'c left back on the planet; it'd been nearly eight hours since there had been any contact with them. Considering the Ori ships had stopped firing on them, she could only assume that they'd been able to find and use the Ark, which hopefully meant that they were alive and well. Sam simply couldn't allow herself to think any other way. She'd hated the fact that they'd been forced to abandon them on the planet with no way out if things should go wrong, but they wouldn't exactly have been able to render any assistance if they'd stayed and let the Ori destroy the Odyssey either.

Carter could feel the younger Major twitching beside her, obviously eager to get back to his station, back to something familiar. "So any big plans for 4th of July?"

Marks stared at her in shock, evidently surprised she would be thinking about the upcoming holiday considering the situation they had just come out of. "Actually I do," he gave a small, shy smile, "I'm proposing to my girlfriend."

"That's great!" Sam wrapped him in a quick one armed hug. "Any chance I know her?"

He nodded, "she's in your department at the SGC in fact, Dr. Helen Miso."

Sam let out a small laugh, "so that's why she's been so distracted the last few months. Well congratulations Major-" She stopped abruptly as the door to the Core was finally pried open. Sam stood and dusted some imaginary dirt off her pants before turning to offer Marks a hand up. "I certainly hope you're planning to invite me to the wedding, Major."

"She has to say yes first, Colonel."

Sam gave him a sly smirk, "oh she will, trust me on that one." She turned back to the Captain who had sprung them from captivity, "Any change in the situation Captain?"

"No ma'am, I still have personnel trapped all over the ship. The replicators did a fair bit of damage; it's going to take awhile to gain access to all levels again."

"Right, we'll join Colonel Mitchell on the bridge; see if we can do anything to help you out with that." They quickly made their way up to the bridge, eager to be able to do something productive.

Marks stopped suddenly as the big windows of the Command deck came into view down the hallway, "Why aren't we in hyperspace?"

Carter stared at him for a fraction of a second before turning and sprinting for the Bridge. "CAM?"

She found him face down on the floor in the small expanse of floor between the command chair and the navigation station, several small pools of blood seeping from beneath his prone form. She dropped to her knees beside him, grabbing for the pulse point on his wrist. Sam sighed in relief at the pulse that beat against her finger tips, even if it was entirely too fast, "Cam?" Receiving no response, she shook harder, "damn it Cameron, wake up!" But Mitchell remained unnervingly still in response to her heart felt plea. Sam allowed herself a brief moment of condemnation as she ran a hand through his blood soaked hair- she'd known something was wrong, had felt it nagging at the back of her mind the entire 45 minutes they'd been stuck in the Core, she should have sent someone to check on him. Forcing those thoughts away, she settled into the mindset of the soldier and field medic that she was. She reached for her radio, "any available medical personnel to the bridge."

Marks knelt beside her, taking in the Colonel's condition, "_what _happened to him?"

"He got stung… the question is by what?" She let out another sigh of relief after running a quick hand down his spine; he'd been able to make it to the bridge so she wasn't too worried but it was nice to know for sure. "Help me roll him over, but keep an eye on that hunk of metal in his right leg."

Marks's face paled at the sight of a six inch triangular piece of steel embedded in the side of Mitchell's thigh; his sharp, analytical brain quickly calculated the angles and realized that there was at least four inches of the metal that wasn't visible. There were several other smaller shards decorating the back of the Colonel's arms and tack vest; Marks kept a close eye on them as he and Carter rolled Cameron onto his back.

Sam winced at the damage done to her friend's face, she quickly grabbed a couple pieces of gauze from her own tack vest and held them to the heavily bleeding laceration on his forehead. Trading places with Marks she unzipped Cam's vest, then his field jacket before quickly ripping open his black t-shirt. The bruising was beyond spectacular; deep blues and purples ranged over his entire torso, disappearing around his back and down his lower body. There was a jagged slice just above his left hip where something had found its way between the waist band of his pants and the protection of his tack vest. Carter pulled the remaining gauze pads from her vest and applied them to the area.

Sam's hand shook slightly as she pressed firmly against the tear in his side. There was no doubt in her mind the Cam was bleeding internally; badly if the bruising was any indication.

Cameron shifted and moaned quietly as Sam increased the pressure on his wound. "Anybody get that tag number," he asked without opening his eyes.

Carter and Marks shared a quick look of mixed relief and confusion. "Tag number?"

Mitchell flicked his tongue out over split and swollen lips, "you know, the plate number of the truck that hit me."

"Sorry, we were kinda busy saving the ship." Sam let a soft chuckle seep into her voice, happy to know that her friend was still able to joke despite the nature of his injuries. "Cam, what happened to you?"

"Had a little… a little run in with the new and improved- Cyborg Merrick." Cameron could feel himself slipping back into the blackness, his voice softer and weaker with each word that passed his lips.

"Oh no you don't Cameron, stay with me," but her efforts were futile. She turned to Marks, "Major, there's a first aid kit against the back wall; we need to get this shard stabilized before we can move him to the infirmary."

Marks had just made it to his feet when two medics from the security detail burst onto the bridge. Carter immediately stepped back, allowing the two men space to work. They moved quickly and efficiently to stabilize Mitchell for his trip to the infirmary before whisking him away and leaving Sam to stare at her teammate's blood smeared on the Bridge floor.

Sam flinched when a hand dropped lightly onto her shoulder.

"Colonel, we need to set a course for Celestus."

Carter nodded numbly, moving across the bridge to ensure the hyperdrive was back online while the Major entered in the coordinates for the City of the Ori.

Cameron was strong, he would be fine.

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, thanks for the encouragement. I apologize now for the length of this chapter and the delay in getting it posted- it's a little harder to get back into writing this than I'd anticipated, but reviews always help (hint, hint). I promise there'll be more Cam in the next chapter for you Mitchell fanatics.**

* * *

"SG-1, this is the Odyssey. Do you read?"

Jackson looked up from his intense study of the Ark as Sam's voice filtered through the radio attached to Teal'c's shoulder. The look of relief on his face was mirrored by those of his teammates. The perverbial hairs on the back of his neck had stood at attention the second Mitchell had uttered the word _Replicators_, he knew those little buggers could cause the Odyssey as much if not more trouble than the Ori ships that had surely locked onto their position the second the Asgard core had been activated. The more time that had passed without hearing from the other half of their team had worried those on Celestus more and more.

"Colonel Carter, it is good to hear your voice."

"Your's too Teal'c," her smile was evident even through the static. "You guys all ok down there?"

"We have incurred a few minor injuries but will live to fight another battle." The fact that he had basically died could wait until they had returned to Earth. "We have accomplished our mission."

"That's great news Teal'c. We've finally managed to get the Asgard beaming technology back online, so if you want to grab the Ark, we'll bring you up and we can go home."

The first thing Vala noticed as the bright white light dissipated around her was the blood still congealing the Bridge platform, "looks like you had a fight of your own up here."

Sam and Marks shared a brief look before nodding.

The resulting silence stretched on until Daniel realized that there was a very conspicuous absence. "Hey, where's Mitchell?"

Sam's eyes dropped back to the blood smears, "still in surgery last I heard."

"_What?!"_

Carter shook her head, "we don't have the whole story yet, but in the thirty seconds he was awake Cam mentioned something about a "cyborg Merrick"." Silence stretched on as they all let their imaginations run wild with the implications of that statement. "Come on, the four of you need to get checked out anyway and we can check on Mitchell while we're down there." Sam hadn't missed the fact that three out of the four new arrivals looked ready to drop at any second and why the hell was there six-inch hole through Teal'c's tack vest and uniform.

Teal'c took up position behind Daniel and Tomin without prompting just as Sam moved in behind Vala; both were betting against their friends making it all the way to the infirmary before they collapsed. Daniel made it within ten feet of the door before he stumbled, narrowly avoiding running face first into the doorframe thanks to Teal'c's strong hand on his elbow. He gave the Jaffa a grateful smile, "thanks."

The infirmary was nearly filled to capacity already; the barebones medical team that had accompanied them on the mission was barely keeping up with the influx. Thankfully most of the injuries appeared to be relatively minor, needing only an ice pack here or a couple of stitches there. They all paused briefly in the doorway to take in the organized chaos. A nurse waved them to a couple empty beds in the corner as she rushed past juggling suture materials.

Sam waited until they'd all sagged down on the beds before raising an eyebrow, "so who wants to start?"

Daniel heaved a sigh before chronicling their discovery of the Ark, it's removal from the cavern and their subsequent run-in with the Ori soldiers. He stopped suddenly as the vision of Teal'c falling to the ground with a smoking hole in his low back invaded his brain. "Teal'c, how?" Daniel stopped, not sure he could get out the words 'how the hell are you alive?'.

Thankfully, Teal'c was a pretty intuitive guy, "I am unsure myself DanielJackson. The wound seemed severe and I had extreme difficulty on the journey to Celestus; I collapsed several miles before I reached the city. I am unsure how long I lay there but then I was surrounded but light and my pain disappeared."

"Morgan Le Fay."

Teal'c nodded, "that is my belief as well."

Sam fingered the hole in her teammate's uniform, "so this was an Ori staff blast wound?"

"Indeed."

"Wow," Sam huffed out in a sigh before looking at Daniel, "why do you think it was Morgan Le Fay?"

"She paid me a visit, tried to disguise herself as Merlin, told me she'd done all she could, told me we had to do more," He gave a short cynical laugh, as if they hadn't given so much already. Daniel was tired. Despite the fact that they'd won; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this exhausted. "Turns out we did manage to destroy to the Ori, but when Adria ascended she consumed all the power still coming from the worshippers." He turned to Vala to allow her to continue the story only to find that she and Tomin were sound asleep on each other's shoulders. "Adria must have felt Morgan Le Fay's presence because she left Vala alone with the ark and Morgan was able to give her a clue to unlocking it. The rest of it was ridiculously simple. Teal'c and Vala got us out of the cells, we were able to activate the Ark right in front of the Prior, Morgan and Adria fought… and I'm guessing Morgan won…" He cocked his head slightly to the side, thinking it over briefly, "it was all pretty anti-climatic really."

Sam smiled wistfully, "wish I could say the same about our day."

**To be continued?**

* * *

**Just kidding, there's definitely at least one more chapter on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry all, it's another short one. preparing for an upcoming trip keeps getting in the way. Slowly but surely it will get finished. Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate the support.**

* * *

It was roughly three hours later that Carter woke from a light sleep, sensing another presence near-by. She found Dr. Thomas Daniels standing just to her left surveying the rest of her sleeping team and Tomin, to her knowledge he had been the primary surgeon working on Cam. "Tom?"

He gave her a small, tired smile, "hi Sam. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She jumped out of her chair, gesturing for the obviously weary surgeon to sit instead, "I take it Cam is out of surgery? Is he ok?"

"It'll take some time, but he'll make a full recovery." His head dropped onto the back of the chair, "that was a long ass surgery. He continued at Sam's raised eyebrow, "the bleeding was occurring from half a dozen locations; just when I thought I'd found them all, another one would announce it's self in a spectacular fashion- ended up transfusing five liters by the time we were done. Once we finally got those sorted, Dr. Thompson and I had to go in and pin his femur. Then of course there was all the shrapnel to remove and lacerations to stitch up. He's in recovery now; probably won't wake up for several hours though. What about the rest of your team?"

"Exhaustion and dehydration; thankfully with no lasting effects." She pulled up a chair next to her friend; Tom Daniels had worked for the SGC nearly as long as she had. He was a brilliant surgeon and she was exceedingly glad he had come on this mission. "Tom, thanks, for Cam. When I found him on the bridge…" she gave a small sigh, "well, I just wasn't sure."

He barked out a short, relieved laugh, "hell Sam, I wasn't even sure until we were done. What the hell happened to him?" Daniels had been through the replicator ordeal with the rest of those on this ship; he knew Mitchell had gone after the Queen, but nothing in his knowledge of the replicators could explain Cam's condition.

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to review any surveillance footage- if the replicators didn't destroy that capability that is; we may just have to wait until Cam wakes up." She glanced over at Daniels whose head still rested on the back of the chair with his eyes closed, "why don't you get some sleep. Looks like the rest of your staff has everything under control here and I'll go sit with Cam until he wakes up."

"Right," Tom pushed up slowly from the chair. He nodded to the rest of the team, "you going to tell them the good news?"

"Nah, they need their sleep, I'll tell them when they wake up."


End file.
